Obsession
by Carneeval
Summary: Sasori and Sakura were friends 7 years ago,and they finally meet again. But it's not so great because what Sasori calls friendship is what Sakura calls an obsession.Some Gaasaku
1. Chapter 1

Sakura stood at the train station, she was only seven and they had to move again, she had to leave behind her best friend Sasori. He was a teenager and her parents were always worried about Sakura hanging around with the teen that looked like he had insomnia, that's all she ever did. No one ever saw Sasori with anyone else but that little girl. Her parents would always tell her to stay away from him, but she always found ways… Her friend Ino and her parents were going to move and Sakura's parents finally concluded that the only way to keep this boy away from her was to move with them and now the pink haired girl with a red bow in her hair was staring back. She was doing her best not to cry but his heavy eyes seemed to be able to see strait thru, she bit her bottom lip, dropped her teddy bear, and jumped strait into his arms, letting tears finally run down her cheeks "Sasori kun!!" She yelled, "I'll miss you!"

"Don't worry Sakura…" Sasori said kneeling to the ground letting her feat touch the ground so that she wasn't just hanging off his neck, he wrapped his arms around her, glaring up at Sakura's parents and Ino "We'll see each other again…"

"How do you know?!" She choked out.

"Trust me…" He said "Just trust me…"

That was nearly six or seven years ago that this happened and now Sakura was a teenager and the tears that she had once shed for Sasori were now lost at the back of her head. She was 14, she was in high school, had a crush on a boy who she was starting to believe didn't and probably never would like her, and was being crushed on by a couple other guys. She was in a group of strong girls who don't take crap from anyone but could still be cute for the boys at the same time. She still wore her hair back with hair bands, and still had that sensitive side. Sakura had just finished getting dressed for school, it was the last week before school break, she giggled, Gaara; the school bad boy had been giving her 'looks' lately. She walked over to her dresser to get socks but tripped over her own shoes on the way over 'CLUTZ! LOOK OUT!!' Her Inner screamed almost giving her a headache; she quickly looked up. The lamp on her dresser was falling! She leaned over falling to the ground again but the lamp fell strait into her hand. "Thank god…" She said sighing; she had that lamp since she was 7! Her mom would kill her if it broke. She looked at the lamp in relief but than something caught her attention, there was a piece of paper tucked under the plastic of the lamp "A picture?" She was about to open it because it was folded but than the time caught her eye "OH NO!" She grabbed her backpack and slipped on her shoes, she left the picture on her bedside; she would look at it when she got home…

At the bus stop.

As everyone filed off, running to relatives, just going to school, going to work, no one knew that there was someone in this crowd…someone who was untrustworthy someone…not quite stable. His red hair was a mess and he had heavy eyes, his cloths were black and red and most of the time he had his eyes to the ground. He watched the door close as a man came in "Almost there…" Slipped in an unheard whisper from his pale lips. The red head let his eyes wander over to the man who had come on last. The man was sweating and shaking, unsurness about what to do was written all over his face. After a few minutes the man stood and tore a gun from his pocket.

"ALL-ALRIGHT EVERYONE THIS IS A S-STICK UP!!" He yelled raising his gun "EVERYONE DOWN!" He yelled shooting the gun once, a few people screamed but obeyed, all but the tall red head, he just stared with his hands in his pockets. "You keep driving!" He yelled at the bus driver. He swung around seeing the red head "YOU GET DOWN!"

"All right," The man said sticking up his hands slowly kneeling to the ground.

"YA KNOW WHAT!" He grabbed the red head by the arm and put it behind his back and standing him up again (even though he was much shorter than the hostage), he shoved the gun into his head, "IF ANYONE ONE MOVES HE GETS IT!"

"Oh feisty aren't you?" He said still smiling, the man yelled again but the red head continued, "I see strait thru you… Your going down money wise and you really need it so you decided to rob a bus, but you knew that people might get hurt, that shows your not all that selfish but you got to do what ya got to do to get thru this world…but…" The red head said, the man was gasping as every fact was true "…but did you think of the consequences afterward?"

"Who-Who are you…" The man whispered.

"Sasori." But right than Sasori turned knocked the gun out of his hand and hit a mussel in the mans neck, right afterwards the man fainted, smashing into the bus ground. Every one watched for a moment but than all turned when the bus driver yelled for someone to call the police, at that second Sasori took the gun out of the mans hand and slipped it into his baggy pockets looked around to check if there was anyone who saw him. He left the bus the bus driver yelling to him to stay that they needed him as a witness but he kept walking. He had to find her…no matter what…

At school.

Sakura ran over to her friends laughing, they saw her from a distance and started yelling pretend insults to her about almost being late, except for Hinata-chan. "Well thanks for the uppers guys that'll make me more happy about coming to school every morning!" She said pretending to be angry.

"Well with that forehead I'm surprised that you can even run here if you run!" Ino said poking her in the forehead. They all laughed, Sakura slapped Ino's hand from her forehead. Sakura always had a large forehead which was how she met her best friend Ino. When Sakura was little she was always teased for her forehead but Ino led her to self confidence and now almost all the boys in the school are head over heals for her and would do just about anything for her, especially Lee-san. She remembered on her first day of middle school he yelled in front of everyone that he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever set his eyes upon in his entire life; all in front of the other new comers to, Lee was made fun of for that but she stopped them with her violent temper. Everyone knew never to mess with Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten, Temari, and even Hinata (She had beaten her cousin Neji senseless last year after the insults had taken a new height and everyone knew how strong she was.) But they were all so beautiful to the boys that they couldn't keep themselves away from them.

"So how's Neji doing?" Ino asked Ten Ten but than had to apologize to Hinata, she jumped every time she heard his name these days; it was hard to not mention him since Ten Ten was dating him. Before they could continue, the bell rang. As they walked Sakura noticed a book had dropped from her backpack, she kneeled down to pick it up, before she got it, a hand placed over it with purple nail polish on their hand, and handed it to her, "Oh thank-," She said looking up. The yard was empty, the wind blew, she stared but than swooped around and ran to class.

Ever since that morning, Sakura had been dazing off a bunch. She KNEW that someone had been there with her… She didn't even do her normal routines of trying to talk to Sasuke she was so confused, she just stared down eating her food. No one seemed to notice…

Sakura yawned; it was already dark outside. 'Damn it why did I have to stay late…'

Because you like extra credit more than the normal human being. Inner said.

She sighed, one of her many problems but she didn't know her problem with being caught off guard was going to go into effect today. She knew she wasn't going to get in trouble though, her parents weren't home, they'd be gone for a long time, they trusted her because she was a great student and daughter to be home alone.

A pair of eyes stared down at her from a tree, he wanted to fallow her for a while, but he was starting to feel fidgety. She was so beautiful to him…her shining pink cherry blossom hair…her milk like skin…he had longed to hold the young girl ever since that day at the train station, he had loved her then and loved her now, but now he longed for her. He hadn't seen her for 7 years until that morning; she had become so beautiful… he held back the strange thoughts of the things he wanted to do back…

Sakura was ignorant of this; she kneeled down to straiten some stuff in her backpack that was jabbing into her back. He could bare it no longer.

Sakura heard a tap against the road; before she knew it she being held against a wall by tight arms, she looked at her shoulders and than up to her captures pale face "What-What do you want?" She said terrified. If anyone her age had done this to her she would 'kick their fucking ass' as she would say but he was way taller than her and she knew that he was a lot older! 'Wait a minute! He is a lot older than her' Than she remembered a murder show she watched. Men kidnapping girls and raping them and murdering them!

"Don't be afraid my pretty little doll…" He said softly.

'Pretty little doll?!' She thought narrowing her eyes 'Didn't someone once call me that?'

"I've missed you all these years…" He said leaning towards her, his voice become a little more forceful but still calm "I'm sure you've forgotten almost about me haven't you… your best friend…" He twisted her hair with his finger, still keeping her against the wall.

Her eyes widened. Pretty little doll! Best friend! It all came back to her "Sasori!" She yelled.

He smiled a little. She expected this was all friendly, just to mess around with her, but he didn't let up his hands. "Wha-What are you doing?" She said a worried smile replacing her happy surprised one. All she got was a slight 'heh' from him. She pressed harder on her wrists but than lightened up and moved his hands to her hands, putting his hands on hers, she was trying to keep from being afraid…They're friends! What is he doing! What happened next was not the answer Sakura wanted.

Sasori practically threw himself at her, pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes were wide she tried to struggle but he had such a grip on her hands she couldn't move her arms, she didn't want to kick him but…but… he took his lips off of hers, and pressed himself against her "Cherry blossoms…" He said smiling "Tasty…" He kissed her again, this time he made it less light and more of a sexual kiss. Tears streamed down her face, she couldn't move!

He let go of her hands when the tears touched his lips, at that moment she pushed him away from her, making him fall to the ground. She glared at him for a moment tears falling to the ground, she ran past him to grab her backpack but right when she grabbed the sleeve Sasori grabbed her wrist, still smiling. "You will see me a lot more…" He said. She jerked her wrist from him and ran home. He smiled as she did…but…his lust wasn't even close to being satisfied yet…


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura locked her door quickly, for a moment she just stared at it panting for a moment but than sunk to her knees, choking back tears but they came. She held onto the doorknob crying lowdly…

After a while she got herself to only sniffle, she punched in Ino's number "Ino? I-It's Sakura…Ya I'm…No I'm not OK. I-I'm actually terrified." She started to cry again "I need you to come over here, I-I can't go outside." Sakura heard Ino telling her Mom that it was an emergency that she needed to go over to Sakura's and stay with her for the night, there was a small fight until Ino blurted out that Sakura was in tears.

"Alright we'll be over there as soon as we can…" Ino said.

"Thanks, bye…" Sakura said and hung up the phone; at first she just sat there staring at the ground, with the phone in her hand. She started to cry again, dropping the phone letting it clack onto the ground, burring her face in her knees. Not realizing that someone had noticed. But this red head was not her attacker from earlier. Gaara. The quietest boy in school, Temari, his vicious older sister with an attitude, was in a fight with their Dad and he decided to take a walk, he just happened to live near Sakura. The only time he had seen her cry was when she was a little girl. He use to live in a city called Suna and was on a trip with his Dad and saw her being teased, she sat on the ground sobbing uncontrolled, he wanted to go over and talk to her, but saw a blonde girl get there first so he just ran off. He had known the same pain: He had been a government experiment, given doses of chemicals before he was even born, giving him over whelming strength. Everyone was afraid of him back then.

He shook his head, and started walking again. Memories were memories. He couldn't just stand there staring at the pink haired girl as she cried. If she looked up she would think he was weird and wouldn't talk to him again _**'What do I care if she doesn't talk to me…' **_He took his mind to another subject. Why do they have such a big window anyways? It takes up almost the entire wall…

It'sandobbsessionnotafriendship

Sakura heard the doorbell ring three times and than a quick almost silent knock. Their single they had invented when they were little. She rushed to the door almost tripping three times. She swung open the door, Ino was turned around calling 'Bye' and than 'We'll be fine' to her mom who was in her car. She turned around jumping a little "Oh Sakura! I didn't notice you!" She said walking inside, giving Sakura a quick hug.

"A little weird since I nearly broke my neck getting here," She said quietly with fake enthusiasm. Sakura took some of Ino's stuff and led her upstairs. Ino started to set up her stuff; Sakura was about to help when she noticed something. It was the paper she had found that morning, she took it off her bedside, her hands surprising shaky, and unfolded it. It was a picture of her and Sasori. He had his arms wrapped around her stomach with a small smile on his face; Sakura had one eye closed and a big toothy grin with both her hands up in peace signs. They were both on the ground; the picture was Sakura's idea. She had seen it in a shojo manga and thought it would be a great picture.

"So Sakura what happened?" Ino said sitting cross-legged on her sleeping bag.

"Remember this guy?" Sakura asked emptily flicking the picture at Ino. Ino caught it, unfolding it; her curious face drooped into a frown, her eyes focusing on the picture for what seemed like an eternity. "What does he have to do with this?"

"I have a feeling this is gonna end with an I told you so and I'm gonna pulverize him, destroy him, I don't care…" She said sitting across from Ino.

"Of course not Sakura, I wont freak out," She said sincerely. OK Ino…OK…

"I'M GONNA PULVERIZE HIM, DESTROY HIM I DON'T CARE I'LL KILL HIM!! I'LL RIP OUT HIS TONGUE- Did he use his tongue?" She asked, Sakura shook her head "WELL I'LL RIP IT OUT ANYWAYS!!!!" She was standing up with her fists in the air, she did it so quickly that Sakura wasn't sure what part of the of the story set her off the most…

What both of them didn't realize was the window was open and someone was listening to them from the ground, even if they were on the second story anyone could here Ino. This time it wasn't the red head that went to their school. A smirk spread across Sasori's face "I'll take that challenge Ino…" He said starting to walk… "It may make my life a little funner…" He looked back; Sakura was looking out the window her palms on the window, a smile on her face, Ino was still ranting about his utter demise, he heard a thump and than a long ow. Sakura giggled and than rushed from the window.

'_**Is she your main comfort now? That use to be my job…another reason to take her challenge…' **_He thought walking again, Sakura giggling replaying in his mind repeatedly giving him more sick happiness…

It'sandobbsessionnotafriendship

"COME ITACHI WE MUST FIND HIM!!!" A blonde boy was attracting all the attention in the place. His yelling was not the only thing that made everyone stare. He was like an adorable child, his hair covering one eye and his pony tail bouncing as he stood on the back of his shoes leaning forward a bit pulling someone out of the trolley, that wasn't all. The man he was pulling out was handsome, with jet-black hair, dark hypnotizing eyes, and a beautiful figure. Not only that but the adorable blonde was grasping onto his hand with both of his, like a boy dragging his parents out the door so that they could go to Disney Land.

"OK OK quit it Deidara," He said whipping his hand away from him "Your attracting attention…" He muttered.

"I don't think that's it…" Deidara said smiling like a little puppy. Everyone there was blushing, the two were extremely handsome but at the same exact time could be mistaken for women because of their long hair, he grabbed his hand again "Now come on! We must find Master Sasori!"

"Isn't it kind of late?" Itachi said quietly.

"We'll go to your old house!"

Deidara felt an evil presence and death behind him that at the moment wanted to rip it out and throw it to one of his newly achieved fan girls in the blushing audience "I'm never…ever…ever…EVER going back there…and you know that…"

"Right…eh heh…I knew that…why don't we rent a hotel room than," Just than he felt an urge to torment the crowed "Hopefully you don't try to take advantage of me in my sleep!" He called back; he heard a couple of squeals.

"I'm more of worried about you taking advantage of me since we'll probably have to share a bed!" Itachi called back, the happy squeals were louder this time.

"Itachi I'm surprised…you cracked a joke…" Deidara said, Itachi was pushing and growled under his breath 'I just like to torment them…'

It'sandobbsessionnotafriendship

Ino had calmed down the next day. Sakura was still shaken and mentally scared but Ino cheered her up a bit. Sakura would have stayed home if she weren't scared to be alone. She smirked, to think the girl who had beaten up perverts' grades older than her was scared to stay alone…

"This is awesome! I get to stay at your house until next Monday and it's only Tuesday! Tonight I'll cook for you! I've been in cooking class and my teacher is practically in love with me because of my cooking! And than on Wednesday we'll order…pi…zza…" She noticed than at the words 'my teacher is practically in love with me' made her look uncomfortable and worried "I'm sorry…"

"Hey…" She said looking up with a big smile "I'll let you have a second turn on 'bother Sasuke'." Sasuke. The boy they had once loved and admired was now a big game to them. He had already noticed that their crushes were over and now he was just their emo little play toy, he had called them a bunch of 5 year old losers but they acted like twin children and said 'We're sowwy mister Sasuke we wont eva do it again…' and than stuck out their tongues at him and ran off. Angry he chased after them, blushing because, this was the worst part for him, it was surprisingly cute.

"Really?! And than on Friday…" Ino said, her eyes wandering to the other side of the sidewalk, Sasuke was walking there.

"It'll be…" Sakura said noticing; a smug look on her face.

They clapped both their hands together "Twin time!!"

Sasuke had already noticed and rushed off blushing. He longed to know why he found their twin act so attractive.

"How cute…" A figure was sitting in the tree watching them run over to the other side of the sidewalk and grab Sasuke's hands "Makes me wish I could keep them both…but no…maybe some day…but that challenge needs to be answered…"

It'sandobbsessionnotafriendship

School was great, it got everything off of Sakura's mind. They, at first, decided to move Wednesday, but than just decided to have it on Friday and Wednesday. Now they were at Sakura's house busy with Ino's recipe. Ino looked around hurrying to each cupboard "Oh man you don't have on of the spices I need! But don't worry I brought some with…for some reason…" She said rushing out of the kitchen before Sakura could say anything.

"Okay…" She said as Ino ran up the stairs. She hummed to herself, chopping the onions; yesterday's incident whipped from her mind thanks to Ino. She heard a knock on the door "Coming!" She said cleaning her hands with a napkin and hurrying to the door, "Yes?" She asked cheerfully. Before she could do anything someone grabbed her, slammed the door "HEY!!" She yelled squirming. They opened the closet that resided behind the door and threw her inside, and locked it. She rubbed her head "Hey! Let me out! Ino! Ino!" She yelled, kicking the door trying to break it open like she had seen it in anime's. _**'Oh no!' **_She realized _**'INO!!'**_

Ino looked thru her bag humming, she had turned on Sakura's purple radio, knowing that this would take a while, and than stopped looking "Maybe I should leave it off in case Sakura calls me…" She said turning it off.

"To late."

She quickly turned only to be smashed into the floor, a large weight on her shoulder, when she came thru she gasped. The one who was holding her down was familiar but not one she wanted to see "Sasori…" She growled, "I'll kill you…"

"That's what your promise was…" He said with a smirk, "You promised to destroy me…"

She became infuriated. First he forces her friend to make out with him and now he was teasing her and had her held to the ground, she said only one thing to say before kicking him off of her "CHILD MOLESTING BASTARD!!!!" He fell backwards onto the ground, this time Ino had him held down by the shoulder. He quickly grabbed her arms throwing her; she hit the door, smacking her head into the door side. He got to his feat thinking she was down because of her head injury, but she got up. She had been trained. (So had Sakura but her reaction time is horrible). She used the bottom of her hand to hit Sasori in the chin, knocking him back, but he wasn't done yet. He got up, shooting Ino an evil smirk as blood ran down his lip. He grabbed the radio, jumping onto Sakura's bed, and jumped at Ino, and smashed it into her head. Slowly she fell to the side, eyes wide, blood running down the side of her head, and pieces of the radio flying to the side.

She slumped down to the wall completely unconscious, Sasori stared for a moment…pressed his foot into her stomach…and turned away. "Hm…" He quickly slipped around and kicked her in the face making her fly across the room, "Yup…she's out of it…" He was satisfied until he heard two people coming up the stairs, gasping he rushed to the window jumping out with ease and running away from the house. What happened before the two was just this:

Sakura started yelling even louder for some one, she had heard crashes from upstairs and she was panicking. _**'Ino!!!' **_Was all she thought kicking the door, its paint had worn away from her kicks and it was now splitting and cracking.

Gaara was now surprising attracted to going the direction of Sakura's house, with unconscious hopes of seeing her sitting on the couch watching T.V or something. He wasn't so lucky, but he wasn't really thinking about the window, there was smoke pouring out of the house and he could hear yells. He rushed to the door swinging it open; he saw that the smoke was coming from something burning on the stove. He heard the yells were coming from the closet. Quickly he opened it. He was even more surprised to Sakura sitting in the shoes of the closet; a coat had also knocked down falling on her. It was a little pathetic but cute. She took no care to the coat or anything, she just bolted out of the closet, coughing and eyes watering because of the smoke, but she just rushed up stairs, Gaara, confused but not asking any questions, fallowed her. She ran to her parent's bedroom swinging their door open finding it empty. Than the bathroom door…than her room, she gasped, Gaara came up behind her, and his eyes widened at what caused her despair.

Ino lay on the ground, she was bruised, bleeding, and unconscious. Sakura fell to her knees covering her mouth crying uncontrolled "I'll call the police…" Gaara said quickly, he dialed the numbers on Sakura's phone. He watched as Sakura put her friends head in her lap wiping (sp?) as if to comfort her, letting the tears fall down her face. Gaara watched the entire time, finding a strange feeling run into his heart…

OK, yes I know at the beginning of the story I had that Sakura was still in love with Sasuke but I'm changing it to that Ino and Sakura have been teasing him for a long tine now. I'm so nice

_**Sasuke: NO YOUR NOT!!**_

_**Me: IT'S CALLED SARCASM!!!!**_

_**(Gets into the fifth cat fight that day)**_

_**Sakura: How many times a day do they get into fights…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura watched as Ino was pulled into the ambulance. Ino and her had already gone to the police earlier that day and given them Sasori's description, and Sakura didn't doubt that this was Sasori's doing. She tightened the blanket they had given her around her shoulder, Gaara hadn't said anything the entire, but kept one of his pale hands on her shoulder to comfort her. What was she going to do? She was going to be alone now…her parents wouldn't answer their phone…she could ask Hinata or or Ten Ten…She looked down _**'No…' **_She thought _**'That would be selfish…I would be endangering my friends again…' **_It felt strange…anyone who was around her could be in danger…

"Sakura…" Gaara said slowly as the police cars and the ambulance pulled away "I have taken the responsibility of being your body guard."

"What?!" She said pulling away from him "You-You can't do that! You could end up like Ino or worse! And I couldn't stand if anyone got hurt because of me…" Tears started dropping to the ground.

"You cry a lot don't you." He said shoving his hands in his pockets "It's a job which means I'm being paid, and because I'm being paid and it's a job, that means you have to stay with me…"

Words wouldn't come to Sakura. He was her bodyguard? Eh?

"You need to get some sleep." He said grabbing her by the back of the head, pulling her along like a small child "C'mon…"

She couldn't sleep…The thoughts of Sasori and Ino passed thru her head. Memories started flashing thru her head painfully. She remembered fishing with Sasori…She remembered making fun of Sasuke with Ino…She remembered running in the flower field with Sasori…Ino…Sasori…Ino's hurt…It was Sasori...Tears passed down her cheeks…It was Sasori that hurt Ino and he hurt Sakura to…

"I need a glass of water…" She whispered to herself, throwing the covers off of herself. She opened her door and was surprised. Gaara was propped up against the wall next to her door, his arms were crossed and he was…asleep… He was the boy who never slept and he was sleeping? Did that make any sense at all? She just smiled, and went to the cupboard, grabbed and blanket and put it over him.

She grabbed a glass and filled it with some water, and sat on the counter. She had so much to think about. She would definitely go see Ino the next day, even if she had to fight the people at the hospital. Sakura finished her water, hopped off the counter and went back to bed.

That night she had the strangest dream ever:

_Sakura was in a ballroom dress, it was pink with white ruffles and it cut down to her shoulders, a thin gold necklace strung around her neck and her hair done up into a small pony tail. She was in a gigantic ballroom. The lights hung in huge beautiful, gleaming chandeliers that hung from the roof, reflecting off the golden floor, she looked to the side and saw three people bowing to her. One blink later and she realized that she was dancing with some one. "Ah!" She said. She never learned how to dance! But she was moving in balance with the person perfectly! She looked up to her partner and nearly lost her breath. Sasori was smiling down at her with his pale brown eyes, he was in an outfit a prince would wear and to her surprise looked handsome!  
_

"_You can't make up your mind." He said and twirled her and let go of her hand letting her twirl for a moment, and than someone caught her again. She was now dancing with Gaara. He was wearing the same outfit, as Sasori except it was a darker shade of blue._

"_Your caught between two choices." He said. There was a flash._

_She was leaning against the food table looking to the side. Ino was next to her wearing a blue dress similar to hers except with straps standing in the same exact position as Sakura"You don't want to let go of Sasori, but many things that he did recently are unforgivable," Once again there was a flash._

"_So Sakura." Sasori said._

_Flash_

"_What'll you do?" Gaara asked._

_Another flash_

_They all stood in front of her, in a line smiling "Who will you choose Sakura?"_

_Ino stepped forward._

"_Gaara or Sasori?"_

_Ino gave her friend a hug and before she could hug Ino back she bursted into a bunch of orbs of light and sparkles and disappeared._

"_Ino!" She said in tears. Gaara and Sasori both bowed to Sakura at the same time and bursted into light like Ino did "Gaara!" She said holding her hand out "Sasori…"_

_The lights started to dim leaving Sakura all alone she looked to the floor not sure what to do or say. "Huh?" She heard a noise and looked up. Two men stood before her, one with pitch-black hair the other with blonde hair._

"_Your life is about to get much more confusing…" He said and poked her in the forehead; she slowly started to fall to the floor as if in a swimming pool, except there was no water…The floor felt…surprisingly soft…what was happening…she felt sleepy…but warm and…_

"Huh?" She looked around. She was in her room, the sunlight was pouring in from the window she turned her head from side to side slowly at first and than sat up yawing. Afterwards the door opened and a shocked looking Gaara entered.

"I slept…I slept last night…" He said slowly holding the blanket that Sakura had put on him last night.

"Ya you did," She said smiling, concealing her heart, which was thumping vigorously from the dream last night. She went into the bathroom washing her face and brushing her hair. Who were those people at the last part of that dream? What was with that dream? Why did it seem so clear? So many questions…

When she came out of the bathroom Gaara was standing there "Are you gonna go everywhere I go?" She asked surprised.

He shot her what he called a light glare "Your so reckless I can't leave you alone for two seconds…If I even left you alone for that long you'd probably get kidnapped or something…"

"Ya thanks…" She said and could see herself dressed like Princess Peach from Mario and him dressed like a less heroic Mario. She wanted to laugh so hard "You can't come in hear while I'm changing." She said sticking her tongue out at him. She thought it was weird having someone fallow her, Sasori's life wasn't going an better…

…

"MASTER WHY DID YOU LEAVE I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOOOUUUU!!!" The blonde boy named Deidara had Sasori pinned to the ground and was crying feircly yelling about how he missed him so much and changing from how he was mad at him and than how sad he was and than back to 'shame on him' and so on…

"Deidara…"

He continued his blubbering.

"Deidara…"

Didn't stop…

"DEIDARA!" Sasori shot at him getting frustrated.

"Yes?" He said letting go of Sasori's shoulders letting Sasori's head hit the ground.

"Number one…" Sasori said, a sigh in his voice, "Thanks to you I have a headache now…number two…get the off of me…"

"Geeze sir language, there are school girls walking by…" He said swinging himself off of Sasori sitting next to him "And what a cute couple they are!" Deidara said pointing. Sasori and Itachi decided to look just to humor the adult who acted like a child.

But what Sasori saw he would regret…there was a boy walking with her…he looked very similar to himself…never the less…that red haired boy was…was… "…Walking with my doll…" Were the words that escaped Sasori's lips. Itachi and Deidara could only stare as the hate obviously rose into Sasori's empty eyes…


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh so that was the girl you were talkin' about eh master?" Deidara said sitting like a dog. The three had gathered under a cherry blossom tree in the park speaking of Sasori's rage "Aint she kind of young?"

"No…" Sasori growled forcibly but quietly "She belongs with me and no one else…she'd my flower to pick…" His eyes narrowed "No one else…"

Itsnotafreindsshipitsanobession

Walking down the hallway was the most uncomfortable thing she could ever done that day. Everyone stared at her and started whispering her name and than she would hear them say Ino's name and than their eyes would wander over to Gaara in a confused manner and than back to her. Gaara just continued down the hallway staring forward with his hands in his pockets not saying a word. Sakura almost wanted to pull a cartoon move, but she knew it was impossible (it's an anime XD) everyone would start assuming things. Things as in they were going out. It was weird that Sakura was so worried about that since she was excited a couple days ago about the rumor and signs that Gaara liked her… Now thinking about that seemed so weird…

"Um I need to use the bathroom…" She said pointing at the restroom.

"Whatever…" He mumbled leaning against the wall. She tried not to look like she was rushing in, but she just wanted to get away from all the stares in the hallway. When she closed the door, she leaned against it sighing with relief, until she realized there were other people in the room. She looked up surprised. Ten Ten and Hinata were staring back at her. After an awkward moment, Ten Ten immediately rushed forward to hug her. Hinata behind.

"Oh Sakura, I'm so sorry, Hinata and I heard all about what happened!" She said quickly.

"Ya…" Was all Sakura could say…everything was so confusing…She hadn't been thinking about what happened last night because of her own embarrassed feeling…she started to feel selfish…

"We…we could all go see Ino after school, I-I think it would do her good to have some visitors…" Hinata said timidly.

"Ya…that would be great…" Sakura said quietly looking up at Hinata.

"Well, c'mon we got to get to class." Ten Ten said patting Sakura's shoulder. She nodded, she felt a little better, but when she got out in the hallway Gaara grabbed her wrist pulling her to class.

"Man you're slow…if I'm late one more time Iruka-sensei will kill me…" He mumbled angrily pulling her along.

"Um, see you guys in English!" Sakura called back at them.

"Uh right…" Ten Ten and Hinata said, a sweat drop on their heads…

Itsnotafriendshipitsanobsession 

Sakura hurried off to P.E. She was late, and she didn't have P.E with Gaara so he wasn't there to pull her along. She ran thru the hallway unhappy that she was probably going to be to tired to do P.E. She skidded around the corner, only to run into a surprise. Next thing she knew she was on the ground with papers flying the air and someone across her groaning 'My head…' She looked up and gasped "Sasori…"

"Sasori?" The person questioned. When the papers fluttered to the ground she realized she had made a mistake. That was not Sasori…but he looked so much like him…but he wasn't. He wore glasses that were slightly tipped over because of the of the fall and his eyes behind his glasses especially told her…they were full of life and didn't have that strange sense that you shouldn't look him strait in the eyes. This man's eyes almost had a possessing sense to them that were enchanting. He wasn't Sasori.

"Well I don't know who this Sasori is but I know I'm not him…" He said smiling starting to gather his papers. Sakura snapped back into reality and started helping him gather his papers. "I'm Mr. Kemory by the way, here to take Mrs. Leon's place." He said holding out his hand. Sakura shook his hand and continued getting his papers nervously. "Hey haven't I seen you before?" He said pointing at her.

"Uh…I don't think so…" She said handing him his papers.

"Thank you uh…"

"Sakura."

"Sakura? Hm…Sakura." He said smiling approvingly "Matches your hair."

"Thanks…" She said scratching the back of her head blushing, she than gasped turning to the clock "Oh Gai sensei is gonna kill me!!!"

"Oh I can give you a pass!" He said "The perks of running into a new teacher." He said smiling, handing her a paper he had just wrote on.

"Thank you!" She said and ran down the hallway waving back to him.

He waved back and than looked down questioning "Sasori…Sakura…" Where have I heard these names?" He said walking to his new class.

**Itsnotafriendshipitsanobsession**

_**Short chapter sorry!**_


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days continued smoothly. No sign of Sasori since the incident, and her new teacher was great. It was like having the old Sasori back…the Sasori when she was young. He was nice, and the whole class loved him. _'I wish Sasori was like him…' _Sakura found herself thinking in the middle of class, she immediately shook her head trying to get rid of those thoughts _'He almost raped you Sakura…He would have if you were just a little less stronger he would have…you don't want him near!' _She couldn't help it, when she was little he was her best friend and that had a lasting effect on her. From older friend to petifile. What was she supposed to do!?

On Tuesday she had Mr. Kemory both of her last 2 periods because her last period teacher had a breakdown, they tried to keep the incident low profile, but you know school. You can get almost anything out of the teacher, and if you can't you get information from other people who seem to know everything about anything. After the incident was taken care of school was over. Sakura was the last one out because she had to finish her extra credit quickly.

"Here you are Mr. Kemory," She said turning in her paper with a big smile on her face, every time she saw him she was in a good mood, but her good mood changed quickly. He had a strange thoughtful, almost depressed, look on his face as he stared down at his desk.

"Sakura." He said seriously, finally looking at her, staring her strait in the eyes from behind his glasses, he stood from his chair placing his hand on his desk turning to the side for a moment "I looked up that man Sasori's name and it brought up a newspaper article. I realized why you mistook me for that horrible man…I look so much like him…" He took a little bit of a comedic moment "Now I understood why those police men attacked me!"

"Eh heh…" She laughed a little so to pretend not to be depressed.

"Look I…I can't believe what happened to you…" He said looking to the side, at first his face seemed to show the disbelief that all that happened to one of his own students but than she realized he was remembering something… "I know what you're going thru…"

"Huh?"

"Let's just say…I didn't have the best of child hoods…" He said scratching the back of his head laughing a bit again. Sakura could see it in his eyes again…she didn't know how…but he did know what she was going thru, she suddenly felt less alone, and out of her own control, she jumped and hugged him, starting to cry. At first he seemed to be confused but than put his hand on her back letting her cry.

"It's okay…" He said softly.

She finally pulled away "I'm sorry…" She said sniffling from her crying, he just smiled "Oh no!" Sakura turned to the clock "Ah man I'm going to be late to karate practice!"

"I can drive you!" He said pointing at himself.

"Really!?" She said surprised.

"Ya, I mean what are teachers for," He said and answered her quick confused "Barrowing money on field trips for sodas, giving rides to places, and if the class decides that they want to pay attention: Teaching"

This time she really did laugh, "Now come on," Mr. Kemory said putting his hand on her shoulder "Lets get you to karate-Huh?" He said as they turned to the door "Gaara?"

Sakura looked up, there he was: Gaara. Her Inner started to curse herself, she was supposed to meet Gaara outside a long time ago and here he was, leaning against the frame of the door staring her down with his arms crossed "Uh…Gaara…" She bowed politely to him feeling horrible "I'm sorry, eh heh…It's been thirty minutes…" He seemed to already know…

Mr. Kemory looked to both of them and than snapped his finger and than punched his fist into his hand, seeming to have figured out something "Ah I see! You two are dating!"

"DATING?!"

"Uh Mr. Kemory-,"

"I'm her body guard…." Gaara said seriously, he glared at Mr. Kemory as if he had done something, he obviously didn't think he was Sasori…Maybe it was…THE HUG?! Maybe he was there when she hugged the teacher?! She tried not to jump to conclusions…Gaara was smart…He would know it was just an emotional girl who needed to be comforted…Just than her Inner said something strange.

Maybe he wanted to be the one who was comforting you 

This time she didn't yell at her Inner to shut up in her mind…because her Inner sounded serious and didn't say anything after that… She looked at Gaara he was staring to the floor with his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Well since you're her bodyguard I guess that I'm taking you both to her karate practice, c'mon were going to be late," He said grabbing his keys.

The whole way there Gaara was silent as Sakura talked to Mr. Kemory. About grades and things they did in their spare time, a couple times Sakura and Mr. Kemory tried to get Gaara to talk but all they got was an icy 'Hn' that left them silent for a bit.

"Well here we are." He said letting them out, and waving to them as they went into the karate dojo _'She's a great girl…' _Mr. Kemory found him self thinking as she walked away but he shook his head _'Of course she is…she's one of my students…' _He got into his car and drove back to school.

"Man I have so much paper work to do…" He said rubbing his head. He sat down and started to mark papers giving everyone their rightful grade. After ten minutes of silence a person puts off all defense senses…that wasn't the best for Mr. Kemory…

He heard heavy footsteps enter into the room so he looked up thinking it was the janitor, but what he got was a punch in the face and than flew back and hit the white board, falling to the ground, his glasses slipping to the bottom of his nose so he couldn't see, all he knew was that his nose was bleeding…

"Don't ya think ya went a little hard on him Master? He is just a teacher." He heard on voice say.

He looked up struggling to from the strength of the punch; he saw a blur in front of him kneeling down in front of him "No…" They said. The person pushed the glasses back onto his face.

He stared at his attacker and than gasped "Sasori…"

It was like staring into a terrifying mirror…

"That's right…" He said narrowing his eyes, surprised that he knew who he was. Mr. Kemory didn't pay attention to Itachi and Deidara's presence; he only cared about Sasori.

"You stay away from Sakura, if you dare hurt my student I will-,"

He couldn't finish his sentence because Sasori slapped him across the face, but it sent Mr. Kemory right to the floor smashing the side of his face into it "Don't you tell me what to do…" Sasori said standing, he grabbed Kemory by the front of the shirt brining him slightly onto his knees so that Sasori could look him strait in the eyes "I should be the one telling you to stay away from her. For a high school teacher you sure are dumb…

"What are you planning to do…"

"I will not kill you, I have no in-,"

"Not me." Mr. Kemory interrupted almost ready to call him an idiot, he had his eyes to the ground at the time but he brought his eyes to Sasori's, they were serious but worried and angry at the same time "I'm talking about my student. Sakura."

Sasori glared at him, he looked like he was actually considering. He shrugged and than brought his fist up "That's none of your business."

He punched him in the face letting him flying into some of the desks knocking him completely unconscious. Sasori walked over to the spot where he had landed, poked his side with his foot, and than looked around. He saw the pair of glasses Mr. Kemory wore on the ground. He picked them up and slipped them onto his face "All right everyone," He said looking to Deidara and Itachi "Class is in session."

Deidara smiled at the joke but Itachi did nothing.

Itsnotafriendshipitanobession 

Sakura and Gaara were walking home, Sakura was in the front talking fast and excited "Man after all that practicing and breaking stuff in my room I finally did it! I advanced to the next level!" She held the belt up proudly. She didn't know if Gaara was listening or not, or if he really even cared at all but she was so excited she didn't care if she was talking to herself. She stopped dead in her tracks, which Gaara did notice. She stared down at the belt still smiling, but there was a sad expression on her face "Do ya think…" She turned around and looked at him "Do ya think we can go visit Ino?"

He looked at her, his face softened.

Itsnotafriendshipitanobession 

Sakura practically ran into the hospital room. Ino was still not awake, she didn't know what Sasori had done to her, but she had been in a coma for a couple days now, it had seemed like forever…Sakura pulled up a chair next to her bruised up friend "Hey Ino…" She said quietly "I still don't know if you can hear me…but whatever I came to show you this" She held up the next color of belt (I dunno the different levels so I'm not sure what color she's at)

"I passed…and for once sensei seemed satisfied with my work, he even patted me on the head. Ino…" She said staring to the side "Thank you…after what happened you stayed with me anyways, and you made me feel better and then you fought Sasori…" After she stopped speaking she was once again reduced to tears "I-I'm going to leave my belt here…even if sensei is mad at me…I don't care! If I'm not here when you wake up…you'll see this" She set the karate belt up on the lamp wiping her eyes.

Gaara put his hand on her shoulder, not saying a word, but she new what he meant. It was time to go. She stood and looked back at Ino and than walked with Gaara out of the hospital.

Itsnotafriendshipitanobession 

"Nurse how is Ino doing?" The doctor said looking down at the patient.

"She's getting better, her brain activity had increased and her heart beat has gotten better." She said writing something down on the clipboard.

"It's to bad such a pretty girl having so many bruises…" He said scratching his head.

"Well you should probably get home doctor it's late and it's been a long day." The nurse said walking out of the room.

"Right." He said walking out with her and shutting off the light behind him.

**10: 15 O'clock**

'_My head…what's going on? Where am I? I can't move…Wait…' _Ino's eyes opened, only slightly at first but than they became wide as she stared at the ceiling, confused of where she was. She sat up and looked around, rubbing her head; her body was so stiff so it hurt so much to sit up… she looked around and all the memories flew back into her. She had fought Sasori…and lost…she put her forehead on her hand "Ugh…" She realized there was something that didn't belong. She picked up the karate sash off of the lamp and stared at it for a moment and than pulled it up at the bottom. There was a pink flower clip at the bottom of it that made Ino smile.

"_Hey Sakura!" Ino called to Sakura running up to her, with her hand behind her back._

"_Ya Ino?" She said turning around and facing her._

"_You know how when I said that you weren't a full bloom flower?" She said with a smirk. Sakura nodded. Ino took her hand out of behind her back and put the clip in her hair, putting some of to the side. "I think you've blossomed into a wonderful flower."_

She smiled _'Good job Sakura…You really are a great flower…Just don't let yourself wilt…' _

Itsnotafriendshipitanobession 

Sakura automatically woke up. She didn't know why. She wiped her eyes still tired, and for some reason she felt some weight lift off of her shoulders…she smiled…maybe there would be some good news tomorrow, she laid back down…Maybe…

_The next day at school._

Sakura and all her friends, and Gaara, were sitting under a tree when an announcement came on the speakers.

"Attention students, as you all know a student here Ino has been absent due to an attack, but she will be returning to school next week. She has woken up from her coma and is recovering, please go to Sacrate Heart Hospital and give her a visit, I'm sure anyone who has woken up from a coma deserves a box of chocolates. That is all."

After he was finished people started cheering and laughing and talking about Ino. Everyone in Sakura's group screamed enthusiastically hugging each other.

"Feh…the things they announce…" Gaara said turning his head, but a second later he found Sakura HUGGING him!

"I'm so happy she's OK!" She said happily. As she hugged him for the news he felt warm and almost happy…

Itsnotafriendshipitanobession

Sakura felt great the entire day. Everyone was talking about Ino. Girls were giving her hugs talking about how much they missed the blondey and saying how excited Sakura must be, and boys were giving her playful nuggies. It was a good day. Ino was a school favorite.

When it was Mr. Kemory's period for her she practically ran to tell him the news _'He hasn't met Ino yet! I'm sure when she's back next week she'll be one of his favorite students!' _She walked in "Mr. Kemory did you hear the announcement this morn-,"

She stopped talking right as he turned and faced her. He had been looking out the window and as he turned there was a book in his hand and it was not Mr. Kemory…

"Sasori…" She said terrified. She was ready to run, she was shaking completely. He was in her school wearing Mr. Kemory's glasses and the same outfit as Mr. Kemory… "What are you doing here Sasori…" She growled narrowing her eyes. She remembered her training. She wasn't going to be scared.

"What are you talking about?" He said quietly "I'm your teacher." He closed the book setting it on the desk leaning towards her "And since you're early I think you should start getting out your stuff so you're ready before anyone else…"

She would have punched him in the face or spit at him or something but she decided not to. That would make him happy. He wanted her to fight back at the worst possible time.

She obeyed his order. Another thing he wanted. Control over her. That's what he wanted the most. She knew he would give anything to make her into his doll or puppet to do whatever he pleased with…

She felt better when people started to enter the class. But he was teaching. He acted a lot like Mr. Kemory; he was a good actor. Except for his quiet voice and his eyes. No one seemed to notice.

When class was over she tried to rush out with the crowed but he still saw her "Sakura." He said, she froze for a moment as everyone filled out the room "I need to see you after school, and if you decide to ditch out on it than it's detention for a week. I'm sure we wouldn't want to take that action now would we?"

She stared at him, making sure there was ice in her stare, but she let her strait face go into a grin and her eyes narrow "No we wouldn't." She hoped he read what her face said, it said: 'If-it's-a-challenge-you-want-it's-a-challenge-you-get'. His smile meant he was agreeing.

Itsnotafriendshipitanobession

After school she marched into the room, everyone had left in a hurry so no one was in the hallways. Gaara would have to wait again. She walked into the class looking around. The door was open but no sign of Sasori. When she was in the room she looked around and then she heard a creak behind her, and turned Sasori was standing behind the door and had closed the door. She turned, in battle stance. He just smiles thinking of it as a cute attempt and flew right at her with great speed. He forced both of her wrists onto the desk leaning over her "Now there's no one to save you…"


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura quickly kicked him off of her, pushing herself off the desk. He sighed, "Your being very difficult…" He said. Lifting off the ground. She gasped as he pulled a gun from his side, at first pointing at her and panting, an insane look taking residence in his eyes…but after a moment he lowered his gun and turned away still panting "Heh…you know I would never shoot you…"

She glared at him ready to get out of there, "Uck!" That's all she could say. Someone hit her on the neck and now everything was getting blurry, she had no clue she was falling to the ground…and when she hit the tiled floor she was completely out of it.

Standing above her were a blonde hair man and a black hair man.

"Deidara…" Sasori said taking Sakura into his arms "You didn't have to be so rough…" He kissed her forehead "You could have damaged her…"

Just as they were leaving Sasori heard the door slam open, standing there was a boy with red hair and dark lines around his eyes. At first he looked shocked and horrified, but than it changed to rage, he burst off of the ground "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" He screamed his fist out, but just as he was about to punch Sasori, Sasori's hand flew up and grabbed Gaara's face, it was like hitting a brick, he threw Gaara to the side making him fly into the desks in the back. He struggled to look up; he saw the three kidnappers jump out the large window that was next to the teacher's desk. He wanted to yell no but he was to weak at the moment…His head dropped to the desk.

"What happened in here?!"

He looked up again. Sasuke was at the door looking around at the wreck…He saw Gaara and walked (ya don't rush he only got thrown across the room at full speed) "What happened to you?" He asked keeping the cool in his voice.

"Sakura…" He gasped out, blood came out the moment he spoke "They…have her…they kidnapped her…

"Someone kidnapped Sakura?" He said shocked.

"We have to go after them," He said standing with a struggle.

"Your in no condition to be chasing after those guys," Sasuke said watching him.

"Don't you know who I am," He yelled at him "I'm the boy who was experimented on by the government…my wounds heal faster than yours…"

Sasuke was in shock at that moment…so this was the boy…Sasuke followed him out the window, he hopped from the tree's up to the building next door. Something their Sensei's taught them. The 4 could still be seen in the distance. Sasuke and Gaara hopped from roof to roof after them, they were back to far for them to notice. Or for Sasuke to notice the man with them…

Ino's house 

Ino was staring out the window, she still had bruises and bandages on but she seemed content. _'I can't wait to go to school tomorrow…Sakura and the other's will probably be excited to see me.' _A good thought for her.

CLACK!

She looked up. She heard three foot steps land on her roof "What the…" She walked up to the roof looking around the quiet night, and than she saw it. 4 men, the red haired one carrying… "SAKURA!" She screamed. About to jump to the next roof.

"Ino?" She looked back "Sasuke?! Gaara!?" She yelled. They had no time to stop and talk so kept going, Ino fallowed.

"What are you doing?! You just got out of the hospital!" Gaara yelled.

"They have my best friend! You think I'm gonna sit around while some idiots try and save her!" She yelled back getting frustrated.

"Fine…" Gaara sighed.

They fallowed the kidnappers back to a huge house. They watched from the bushes as they took Sakura inside, and waited till the door closed to talk.

"Do ya think that we can get inside?" Ino asked.

"I don't think they would leave the front door unlocked after kidnapping someone…" Sasuke said…

**Inside the house.**

Sakura felt herself coming to…she sat up slowly; her body still was having trouble…when she had finally woken up all the way, she realized she was not at school anymore. Her eyes wandered around the room in amazement. There were sculptures and paintings everywhere of many different people. She stood surprised that she wasn't tied to the chair, but was disappointed to find her wrists tied still. She looked around, _'I have to get out of here…' _She thought fiercely. She walked quickly out of the room. Every room she found the door was opened and still richly decorated; soon she began to tire…

She sat on the ground thinking _'I remember trying to fight Sasori and than someone knocked me unconscious…' _She looked around again _I wasn't tied to the chair but my wrists were tied, and every door has been opened as if…as if they expected me to go around the house…' _

**Outside the house.**

"I found an open window…" Ino whispered taking out the screen. The other two walked over and climbed into the house after her. They slipped around the corners looking for Sakura and hoping they wouldn't run into someone other than their cherry blossom friend…

Back to Sakura 

Still annoyed, wrists tied, and lost in the huge house, Sakura wandered around keeping ready for anything. "Huh?" She looked at one of the doors. Unlike all the others, it was mostly closed; the weirdest part of it was that it had Sakura's (the cherry blossoms that is) caved neatly in it. She wasn't exactly fazed by that but suspicious that it was slightly closed. "HIYA!" She kicked the door all the way open, letting it slam into the wall and than jumping inside. She gasped loudly "They're…They're painting's of…me."


	7. Chapter 7

**There will be a little bit of a funny scene in this chappy.**

Sakura fell to her knees. The paintings were beautiful and well done but eerie and terrifying.

"Ya know you were the only thought that made him happy."

Sakura jolted around. She saw a blonde man; he was leaning on the door side with his arms closed, staring at the many paintings. He didn't even look at her as he walked in "He was upset when you left, when I came over to his house he had wrecked his entire room and when he calmed down he just sat down in the middle and was quiet," He paused looking around. He looked down.

_Sasori grabbed his hair as tears ran down his face._

"He lost it. Went insane."

Sakura gasped…it was her.

"He really loved you," Deidara said "And he was like a brother to me so watching him suffer was…" Deidara turned towards Sakura "Unbearable."

From the dangerous look in his eyes Sakura found herself uttering "A-Are you going to kill me…"

He turned away "No…Why would I wanna get rid of his happiness…besides," He stopped next to her…she faced the paintings and he faced the hallway. He reached out his hand and placed it under her chin "I have had thoughts of wanting you for my own…"

He walked away leaving the kidnapped girl standing there in shock. It was all too much for one teenage girl…

Obsession Ino was way ahead of Gaara and Sasuke hurrying thru the house "You'd think that her kidnappers would have noticed us by now…" She whispered. "Don't jinx us…" Sasuke hissed. 

"Whatever…" She said walking into a random room, her steps went from quiet to silenced…

"Ino?" They both rushed forward, they saw her staring into the room, her back to them, and slowly she turned…her eyes were full of horror; her body slowly went to the floor. Standing behind her was a man with midnight hair…staring back at them…

"Itachi…" Was all Sasuke managed to gasp. The door slowly closed, not matter how fast Sasuke tried to get there in time but couldn't "ITACHI. ITACHI ITACHI!" He yelled pounding on the door.

Gaara rushed forward to hold him back "Its ITACHI! HE KILLED OUR FAMILY! WHY IS HE HERE?! WHY?! WHY?!" Soon he was on the ground on the verge of either crying or having a heart attack "He's a killer…why isn't he arrested…he's still so cunning…"

"No people are just stupid…"

They both jerked their head up. Sitting on the second story ledge was the red haired man that was to familiar "Three people that the police have been looking for just walking around and no one notices…" He held a weapon called a shurikun in his hand looking at it and every once and a while flipping it thru the air.

"Urgh…" Sasuke was so full of hate his thoughts were going insane. He ran forward after him. Automatically, Sasori stood in front of him a gun held to his head. Gaara halted, knowing what would happen if he took one more step.

"Don't worry…" Sasori said as if he was trying to be kind. He pulled another gun from his back pocket "There's one for you…now come…"

Gaara obeyed calmly, his forehead pressed against the gun just like Sasuke.

They heard a raspy voice come from behind "I wouldn't want you to be left out of the fun…"

Ino stood behind Sasori with a gun pointed to his head, blood running down her forehead.

"Don't you dare…" Itachi pointed a gun to Ino's head.

"Get that filthy gun off my friend bastard…" EVERYONE was surprised at that moment, Sakura had a gun pointed to Itachi's head, she had rope burns on her wrists and her hair was messed up. It was obvious she had a hard time untying herself.

It was like a death circle.

"Hey I lost Sa-…Uh…" Deidara stopped.

"OK just about how many guns do you have lying around here!?" Ino yelled.

"Ok there's a way we can solve this!" Deidara said trying to calm everyone down, he took out two guns "Here." He handed one to Gaara.

"Ok…"

He pointed it at Sakura "Now point it at me red head." He said to Gaara.

Slowly, Gaara did so…

So now: Sasori had a gun at Gaara and Sasuke, Ino had a gun pointed at Sasori, Itachi had a gun pointed at Ino, Sakura had a gun pointed at Itachi, Deidara had a gun pointed at Sakura, and Gaara had a gun pointed at Deidara.

"That was not helping…" Itachi said.

"Now if anyone pulls a trigger we'll all die…" Sasori said still being calm as ever.

"OK so we all don't wanna die right…" Sakura said not even lowering her gun a bit.

"Right…"

"Yes…"

"Not yet…"

"There's only one way to solve this…" She continued. "On the count of three…1…2…3.."

They all jumped out of the death circle at the same time but the moment they all had their backs to the mansion walls, they all immediately brought their guns. This time they weren't in a circle but they were pointing at each other. Sakura pointed her gun at SASUKE, Itachi had his gun at Sasori, Sasori had his gun pointed at Deidara, Deidara had his gun pointed at Itachi, and Gaara had his gun pointed at Sakura.

"This isn't right either…" Sakura said.

"I don't have a gun…" Sasuke said.

"Oh OK." Deidara said throwing Sasuke a gun.

"DEIDARA!" Both Itachi and Sasori yelled.

"OK let's try this again…" Sakura said. The 4 kids jumped back to one wall of the mansion and the 3 adults jumped back against the wall on the other side, all of them pointing the gun at the same time.

All of them grimaced at each other…what was going to happen…

Well…they didn't really get out of the death circle thing… Next chapters going to be the last one! Sorry! See ya next time! 


	8. Chapter 8

For a moment everyone did the stare down with their guns but their glares were taken away by the sound of police sirens pulling in front of the house.

"What!? There's no one in miles how…"

Deidara pulled down his gun sorrowfully staring at the one he called master, "I'm sorry…but…I couldn't continue to let my brother do this to himself."

Sasori's eyes widened. Rage? Sorrow? Confusion?

Sakura couldn't tell. Sasori's eyes were just so blank and emotionless that it was surprising to see anything.

"You idiot!" Itachi knocked Deidara in the back of the neck, knocking him out, he grabbed him under the stomach and started to run for the window, Sasuke started to shoot at him, but Itachi kept going, out the window he jumped, and Sasuke just kept shooting until he ran out of bullets and Itachi disappeared into the night, the blonde haired boy's ponytail bobbing along.

"Damn it…" He said surprisingly quietly.

The police ran in with their guns and grabbed Sasori "You are under arrest for attempted rape, battery and assault, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"

He cuffed Sasori and brought him thru the door, as he left, he turned to Sakura, a different look in his eyes…

Which reminded her of someone.

"Mr. Kemory!" She said.

"What's that?" A dark skinned cop asked her lowering his gun after Sasori was out of the house.

"Sasori posed as my teacher Mr. Kemory and I'm not sure but I think he might be in here," She said pulling back some of her hair in slight panic and realization.

"You'd better hope he's still alive." He said sighing, putting his gun back in it's halter fallowing her. He seemed nice enough but didn't seem to grasp the concept of keeping the panic to a minimum.

They looked all over the house while Gaara and Sasuke waited downstairs for them. The cop was about to say that he wasn't in the house when Sakura found something: Sitting on a pedestal was Mr. Kemory's glasses. She picked them up tenderly and right after she did that there was a sound of marble moving across the ground.

The two turned and saw one of the walls open up.

"Son of a bitch…"

It was completely unnecessary for the cop to say but completely understandable.

'_This house is just full of surprises…' _She thought as the cop walked forward, gun raised (He said in case something happened he should go first) She lowered her face _'Just like Sasori…'_

"It's a man." He said in disbelief, and than slapped his knee "Is this Sasori's brother or something?!"

"Mr. Kemory!" Sakura yelled. She ran forward to the opening, grasping his glasses like a precious jewel. His face was covered with dry blood and he seemed exhausted but he was moving. She threw her arms around him.

"My glasses…" He said. She said 'oh' and than placed them on his face. They magnified his eyes and any blood around him, but also they seemed to help him wake up a little. Even covered in blood he looked kind "It's good to see you…" He said with a smile.

"I'll get you a doctor…" The cop said.

Mr. Kemory was taken to the hospital and everyone else's wounds from the incident were treated right there.

A female cop offered for them to have a further check up at the hospital, but they refused.

They all went to Sakura's house, Ino made that meal she wanted Sakura to taste the day she was attacked and the group sat down and started watching a movie.

After the movie ended, Sakura shut off the T.V and they all stared. She spoke suddenly "Ya know we should all form a club."

"What kind of club?" Ino asked.

Sakura put her hand up in a fashion of amazement "The group of scarred teenagers."

For a moment, everyone just stared once again, and than broke into a long amount of laughter. Even Sasuke and Gaara. It sounded strange.

After his trial, Sasori was diagnosed for insanity. But still no one knows where Itachi and Deidara are.

Gaara asked Sakura out in a way, but she refused. She said she had to 'get something off her mind'

**Next week.**

Sakura walked thru the halls of the insane asylum with a bouquet of flower, accompanied by a large man who was leading her to a cell for a visit to someone.

"Here we are," He said unlocking it, he stopped for a moment "Hey you look familiar. What's your name?"

When he opened the door was the moment she answered "Sakura."

He stared in disbelief as she walked in.

It was dark in the room with light shining in slightly from the outside, she seemed pale in the darkness, but to the person lying on the white bed, she never seemed more beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, surprisingly politely.

She sat the flowers on a small table in the room and walked up to him "Just dropping by…To say hello to a friend." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Than walked towards the door, where the worker at the insane asylum accompanied her out.

What can you do?

Friendship is friendship.

But…

Obsession is still obsession.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura stood at the sink after the news her parents were rushing home to come to her for comfort and also to yell for the reason that she had neglected to call them earlier about the extreme dilemma that pedophile had put her in. She washed the dishes listening to music on the radio. The radio paused and than a deep and serious voice came on:

"We are sorry to interrupt your radio program. Mental patient Sasori has escaped from the mental ward. He is dangerous and may be armed. He was arrested for the attempted rape of Hurano Sakura and attempted murder of InoYamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, and Gaara Sabuko. If seen please contact…"

Sakura had toned out and just stared at the radio her arms fell to her side and than plate in-between her hand and a rag slipped being shattered on the floor the only words that escaped her lips were "Escaped?"

Up on a hill before the city Sasori loaded a gun back in his black tee shirt and pants instead of the strait jacket they had previously moved him to for his 'mental health'. He turned his back to the city taking a quick glance at it but than walking away. He wouldn't be gone for long. The city was his home now. And home…is where the obsession lies.


End file.
